The present invention features a portable kitchen apparatus for attaching to a vehicle. The portable kitchen apparatus of the present invention provides a countertop and cooking space to a user, and may eliminate the need to use a truck's tailgate as a countertop. The portable kitchen apparatus enables campers, tailgaters, and other such individuals to easily cook foods and wash utensils at outdoor locations.
More specifically, the present invention features a portable kitchen apparatus for attaching to a vehicle (e.g., a truck bed). The portable kitchen apparatus comprises a countertop having a sink basin hole, a stove hole, and a plurality of hinges, wherein the hinge is for folding the countertop. The portable kitchen apparatus further comprises a removable sink basin, a removable stove, and a removable flame protector, wherein the flame protector is removably attached to the countertop. A plurality of mounting straps are removably attached to the countertop, wherein a mounting strap hook for attaching to the vehicle is disposed on the mounting straps. The portable kitchen apparatus may be used for outdoor cooking and/or cleaning while camping, tailgating, picnicking, and/or engaging in other activities.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.